Traditionally, a user's experience with audio products, and perhaps particularly with portable audio products, has been limited to a passive experience. For example, current personal portable audio products such as Sony Corporation's Walkman® series products do not allow the user to interact with their music. Music is simply played back from the portable music device and the user passively listens to the playback.
Often, a user's interest in a particular song or artist will peek at the moment they are listening to that certain song or artist. For example, during playback of a certain song from a certain artist, the user may have interest in purchasing an earlier album from that artist or an album from a similar artist. Other examples of desired interactivity may be interest in learning when the artist will be coming to their area for a concert or learning when a new album will be released, or interest in similar music, or interest in purchasing artist merchandise or exchange information about the artist or song samples with a friend. There are numerous examples where a user's interactive interest in the music peaks during playback, but this interest will most likely subside shortly after this time and may be forgotten altogether. Also, with portable music devices, playback will often take place in remote locations (away from the home, office or computer). Thus, a user's interest may be lost any time between the moment of music playback (moment of interest) and the moment the user returns to their PC (a convenient place to facilitate the interest via the Internet).